


Jealousy

by imaginary_golux



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle likes making the Beast a little jealous.  Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Belle isn’t quite sure why she’s teasing the Beast like this. Oh, alright, she knows _exactly_ why she’s teasing him like this. It’s because when he sees her like this, sprawled out on their bed with no clothes on, teasing herself with a candlestick (for some reason candlesticks make him _especially_ jealous; she really hopes he isn’t thinking of pre-change Lumiere), he goes quite insane. Very…pleasantly insane.

As in pinning her down, flinging the candle through the window (she’s opened it – they don’t need to break any more glass, it’s expensive), tearing his pants off (and usually to shreds), and fucking her until she screams, insane. The servants have gotten used to not going anywhere near their rooms when Belle screams, ever since that rather embarrassing incident with Cogsworth. They’ve also gotten into the habit of sending up a pot of soothing cream the morning _after_ one of these nights, which Belle is very grateful for, because she usually needs it.

Not, mind you, that she wants the Beast to _not_ fuck her until she screams. If she wanted that, she could stop spreading herself out on the bed and fucking herself with candlesticks. Heck, she could just switch to broomsticks or something. Featherdusters. Whatever. But she isn’t going to, because the most arousing thing she’s _ever_ seen is the look in the Beast’s eyes when they go big and gold and feral, and he looks ready to devour her. There’s a thrill to it, a mix of arousal and anticipation and sheer, visceral terror (he does look rather ferocious, even though she knows he’s safe…well, safe to her) which is positively addictive.

No, Belle is not going to stop teasing her glorious husband like this. It’s far too much fun to watch his eyes go wide and feral. And if it takes him a while to find her, well, that just means she has more time to think about what will happen when he does, more time to enjoy her own fingers and the smooth cool hardness of the candlestick, more time to anticipate the wonderful moment when the Beast flings open the door, drawn by the smell of her arousal, and stares at her like she’s the most desirable thing in the world, and leaps upon her.


End file.
